


Believe me

by Sourmilk9o



Series: Fragile [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness, Season 3, Sickfic, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourmilk9o/pseuds/Sourmilk9o
Summary: The party had always treated will like glass ever since the incident, he tries to prove to them that he’s not fragile. What happens when things go wrong?
Relationships: Jancy - Relationship, mayclair, mileven - Relationship
Series: Fragile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111832
Kudos: 6





	Believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has had Many bad memories from his past. His friends seem to be getting more and more protective of him. When he tries to prove something to them what will happen when that plan backfires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy!!!

Will slammed the door to is room in anger, this wasn’t the first time the party had treated him like a toddler. Ever since everything they didn’t see him the same even though he wanted things to go back to how they where. He sat on his bed thinking about what had just happened. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and him where biking to the mall and he had fell down and got a huge scrape on his knee. is friends had freaked out and acted like he was crying even though they where the ones who where freaking out. Will wasn’t one to lie though. He had cried a little because he saw blood. Blood was will’s breaking point. The whole party knew that if will saw blood he’d either throw up, have a panic attack, or start crying. And it can be all in one if it’s that bad. It still didn’t help that the party was trying to keep his eyes away from his knee before they bandaged it. After that he obviously went home upset. And that’s where he was now.

I heard the front door slam ad two people walk in, “Will! Honey I’m home!” His mom said, Will knew he wasn’t supposed to be upset about his mom greeting him when she got home, but it was different, everything bout it was different. When she got home she called Will in the quietest most sweetest voice she could as if he couldn’t take to much noise. He knew why of course, it was because on his first day home from the hospital after the, “Demogorgon” had gotten him his brother had slammed the door and his still scrambled mind made him start crying. They haven’t made loud noises when they knew he was around since then.

“Hey mom”Will said as he helped his mother unload the groceries she had gone out to get, “Hey baby!” She said smiling but that smile faded away when she started looking down, “What happened?” She questioned as soon as she saw the bandaid on his knee. “It’s nothing me new the party where just headed to the mall and I fell off my bike...” I said,She looked at me with a concerned look on her face, “Are you sure we don’t need to put any medicine on it?” She said looking through the cabinets, “Mom it’s fine.” I said, “Hey do you think I can have a sleepover at mike’s? The whole parties coming.” I could tell she was thinking about it until she said, “sure do you want me to drive you there?” I knew she was very careful with me biking on my own so this was a big chance for me, “no thank you!” I said as I went to pack my bag. I grabbed my walkie-talkie, “Mike do you copy?” I waited for a few seconds, “Yea, I copy, what’s the update?” He asks me knowing that we had this plan for a while, “She said yes!”

————————————-

I had just set off on my bike and was heading down the road. I was super excited to get to spend the night and Mikes AND get to hang out in the morning too. I had made it to the wheelers house and was greeted by Mike’s mother at the door, “Hi Will! Mike isn the basement.” She said welcoming me, “Thank you Mrs. Wheeler!” I said heading downstairs. I was greeted by hugs from familiar faces, “Byers!” Lucas exclaimed. “Will we where about to go get ice cream at star court, is that ok with you?” Mike asked, Mike had always asked Will if he wanted to do what they where doing, “Sure,” I say, we walk upstairs and get on our bikes as we go to the mall I start feeling a tingling on the back of my neck. My heart dropped. “Will are you ok?” Mike asks as he walks up to me, who was the only one still on their bike. “Y-yea..” I say snapping back to reality, “Come on then, Steve’s gonna be so happy we’re back!” Max said sarcastically. We laughed as we made our way to scoop ahoy. “Are you serious? Again?” Steve Harrington said, “Other people want ice cream you know” Instead of saying anything, Mike just rolled his eyes. Steve obviously knew that was the, “I-Don’t-care-about-other-people’s-ice cream” look, “Fine what do you want” “Are you serious Lucas?” Max said teasingly, “Vanilla?” We where heading outside to sit down and hangout after we got our food, “Oh please its not that bad.” Lucas said trying to defend himself, “Yea right, its like the most plain flavor.” Mike said taking Max’s side. For the first time. I couldn’t focus on any of that at the moment though, “I’ll be right back guys, I’m going to the bathroom.” I said as an excuse. They all nodded and continued with their stupid conversations. Once I was out of sight I started heading straight to the bathroom, my breathing starting to get more and more rapid. Suddenly, the air was completely knocked out of my lungs and I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up I saw two people who I was trying to avoid. Troy and James. The parties biggest enemy, “Hey look its zombie boy!” Troy said pinning me to the wall, I was expecting just a punch in the gut, but I had gotten something else. My heart stopped as soon as I saw Troy take out a pocket knife. And just then everything hurt. My stomach first, then my wrists, then my legs, even my throat had hurt. I couldn’t speak. “Awe the baby’s crying” Troy teased me as soon as tears started spilling out of my eyes, “Troy I think that’s enough” James said, “Let’s go” Troy and James quickly fled from the bathroom as soon as I started coughing up blood. Blood. Blood. My breathing started getting faster and faster. “What’s taking him so long?” Max said impatiently. The party had recently moved to an area closer to the bathroom after they where done with their ice cream, “I don’t know he-“ Dustin began but was soon cut off by a voice, “HELP” I managed to make out. Not long after that I heard foot steps coming into the bathroom, When I looked up I saw my friends looking down at my numb body on the ground with the most scared expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to update soon! Than you for reading!


End file.
